Jim (Unknown Nightmare)
"I gave you the gun to scare him, not kill him" —Jim to Charlie, after watching the tape of the murder. Jim was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the first season and briefly in the second and third seasons. Pre-Apocalypse Jim was a cop before the apocalypse. He was friends with Charlie, helping him find the man who took his daughter. He gives him an address, and a gun. He later helps Charlie after he possibly murdered someone. After watching the tape of him in the parking lot, he lets him go, so he can be free to find his daughter. Joe says in season 3 that Him was working for him, and had once messed up, causing Charlie's family to be taken. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 He and Dave are seen running down a road. They say that walkers attacked their camp. They sit down, Jim reassuring Dave that running was the right thing to do. They find a hidden place, which has a small river. Dave asks Jim what is in his backpack, but Jim advises him to stay out of it. They go through the woods, making sure that there are no loose walkers around the camp. When they find a walker, Jim teaches Dave how to shoot it. But before he can, it's killed by another man, Frank. He is friends with Dave, and after he says that the people in his camp were killed, Jim gets suspicious. They bring in two survivors, and Frank gets suspicious of Jim after one of the survivors find his knife outside of the camp. Jim brings the backpack away from camp, he opens it and takes out a phone and a note. it says "9:30". He is attacked by a walker, but saved by new survivors. He takes them in. When it is almost 9:30, he goes back to the bag, but is followed by Frank. After a fight, Frank stabs him in the neck. ---- Season 2 In season 2, his corpse briefly appears as Sean takes his backpack. He is later mentioned when Sean explains to Charlie that he thinks Frank killed him. Frank admits to Dave that he had killed Jim. ---- Season 3 Jim appears in an episode at the end of the season as a figment of Charlie's imagination. While Charlie is having surgery, he dreams that he is in a prison cell with Jim. He mentions that the security tape of Charlie supposedly killing Lilly's brother, which Joe previously said was fake, had a fault. The gunshot had no echo, which it should have being underground. He tells Charlie that he must work for Joe before leaving. In the finale, he makes one last appearance in a flashback, which shows Joe's men getting tattoos and Jim's doubts about getting Charlie involved in Joe's plans. Personality Jim is a very wary character, getting suspicious easily. He kept some of his characteristics from when he was a cop, and used them after the outbreak. He is protective of the ones he loves, and would do anything to help them. Relationships Charlie Fisher Charlie and Jim were best friends. Jim helped him when he was trying to find his daughter. He gave him an address, but afterwards, Charlie was accused of murder. After watching the security tape that showed Charlie murdering the man in the car, Jim let him go, so that he could find his daughter. Dave Jim and Dave either met sometime after the apocalypse, or just beforehand. The protected each other, and Jim taught him how to shoot a gun. They had some disagreements, as to what really happened to Frank's old group. After Jim was murdered, Dave was upset, and even started calling the undead "walkers". Frank Frank had a rocky relationship with Jim. Jim was suspicious of him, and even accused him of murdering his group. At the end of the first season, Frank and Jim had a stand-off, ending with Frank stabbing Jim in the neck, killing him. Frank later lied about what happened to Jim, but Dave didn't exactly believe him. Frank eventually admitted what had happened. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of the undead. Trivia *Jim is the first person to have a name for the undead, calling them "walkers". *Jim has a tattoo on his arm, the same that Joe's group had. *He is the first main character to be killed. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters